La vie cachée d'un loup
by Chem'iK
Summary: Drabble sur un personnage connu mais ignoré, la seconde personnalité de Rémus. Ma vision de "L'autre côté" de Rémus. Suite possible.


**La vie cachée d'un loup**

Faim. J'ai faim. Toujours. De plus en plus. 

Je n'attends qu'une chose : les quelques heures de liberté que j'ai, rien que pour moi, une fois par mois.

Je déteste partager. Et pourtant je suis obligé de "partager" ce corps (et d'une manière pas équitable du tout en plus : 31 jours/une dizaine d'heures, c'est révoltant) faible, lent, avec un ... humain.

Cette larve qui traîne les pieds, s'assied pendant des heures, dort (!) C'est intolérable !

Je le dégoûte, tout comme il me dégoûte.

Je le hais, et c'est plus que réciproque.

On peut dire que notre cohabitation forcée n'est pas des plus heureuses qui puisse être.

Et pourtant il devrait être heureux, lui ! Il a la belle part : 30 jours par mois !

Moi ... j'attends.

Il ne peut rien me faire, à moi, parce que ce serait s'en prendre à lui. Mais moi, je m'amuse à le torturer, moralement, en lui donnant toujours faim, de chair fraîche, même si ce supplice me fait aussi mal qu'à lui. Et physiquement, quand je suis moi.

Car une chose importante que j'ai oublié de préciser : je ne ressens pas la douleur, alors j'en profite, je lui fais du mal, j'abîme, je blesse ce corps appartenant à un autre.

Je le déteste d'être si faible, alors que je suis si fort.

Si seulement il ne buvait pas tous ces poisons avant de se transformer, avant ma Libération.

Ça atténue sa douleur, ces cochonneries.

J'aurais mieux fait de le bouffer, ce ... Servilus, quand j'en ai eu l'occasion, il y a des lunes de cela

Je me demande toujours pourquoi il aide son collègue, lui qui a essayé de le tuer ... j'aurais vraiment dû le manger.

Bon, c'est pas tout mais en parlant de manger, j'ai ENCORE FAIM moi !

Enfin j'aperçois l'Astre. Cette libératrice appelée "Lune". Je sens la peur s'insinuer dans toutes les fibres de son, de notre corps. Je jubile.

Ça y est, je retrouve une forme convenable : une vraie tête , de vrais crocs, capables de traverser et déchirer la peau pour arriver directement à la viande, sans avoir besoin de dépecer avant, pas de stupides petites dents, tout juste bonnes à mâchouiller de la viande cuite (beurk, beurk, Beurk !). De vrais poils, qui tiennent plus chaud que cette peau (nom barbare à prononcer). Et mes griffes, mes petites chéries. Mes jambes sont de nouveau adaptées à la chasse, à la vie ! Pas à la survie.

Je suis libre et j'en remercie la Lune, généreuse, grande, belle. Je hurle mon bonheur.

Courir, sauter, terroriser, chasser : vivre !

Et je pars. Je commence par suivre discrètement un groupe de touristes moldus dans la forêt. Pas si discrètement parce que je veux qu'ils sachent que je suis là, qu'ils me sentent, qu'ils aient peur. Je veux qu'ils se pissent dessus en criant "Maman !" avant que je ne me montre et qu'ils s'évanouissent. Je pars à ce moment là, ils sont trop prévisibles, pas drôles. L'instinct de survie a été annihilé depuis longtemps chez ces bêtes là. Ils ont l'habitude du confort, de la sécurité. Ils ne m'intéressent pas. Ils sont trop petits, trop lents et surtout trop bruyants.

Je préfère de loin chasser les animaux, les vrais, ou même les bêtes mythiques dont pullule cette forêt … interdite.

Les hippogriffes sont un peu comme moi, au final : intelligents mais rejetés, incompris. Je ne les chasse pas, ils volent et pas moi ...

Les centaures, eux, sont excellents à chasser. Plus animaux que moi, plus libres aussi. Ils vivent 24h/24, 7jr/7 ...

Avez-vous déjà vu un centaure-garou ? Non ?

C'est pourtant très amusant, ils ressemblent un peu aux sombrals, avec un torse de loup et sans les ailes.

J'en ai transformé deux une fois. Ils ont essayé de se battre entre eux mais à forces égales, résultats égaux : ils sont tous les deux morts, ces abrutis.

Enfin, je parle mais j'en oublie le principal : Manger !

Je me suis dégoté un ours. Pas bien gros, au plus deux fois ma taille. Délicieux, je dois dire. Il a comme un arrière goût de saumon et de miel. Sucré-salé. Délicieux.

Bon, c'est pas tout mais je dois retourner à la Cabane Hurlante, avant qu'on découvre que je sais m'en échapper.

Et c'est reparti, un mois à se traîner, dans ce corps de limace. Vivre enfermé vaut bien de torturer son geôlier quand on peut, non ? Surtout qu'il ne peut pas me le faire payer après alors ...

C'est donc parti pour une petite séance mutilation. Un coup de griffe par-ci, une morsure par-là, un peu de sang ? Miam !

Je crois qu'un jour, quand j'en aurais vraiment marre, de ma condition, j'en finirai une fois pour toutes. Un coup de griffe bien placé (je suis le maître en la matière) et une mort directe et indolore, même si c'est à l'encontre de mon instinct animal, c'est si ... humain.

Je sens que Mumus est déjà prêt à le faire, de toute façon. Il a rédigé une lettre l'autre jour où il écrivait (très justement d'ailleurs) sa souffrance et son désir d'en finir.

Pauvre petit loup, il sait très bien qu'il n'aura pas le cran, encore une fois je vais devoir tout faire moi-même ... Le mois prochain, après une dernière chasse.

Chem


End file.
